In U.S. Pat. No. 5,23 1,827 Connolly et at, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, apparatus which combines the activities of branch clipping, leaf and debris shredding and debris collection including vacuuming on a single chassis without use of accessory elements is well known in the art.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide apparatus that provides more efficient and improved shredding action and improved air flow for the collection of leaves and other debris.
It is a further object for this invention to significantly increase screen area for shredding purposes with improved high volume airflow while permitting easy screen removal for cleaning purposes.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a lawn and garden shredder having an easily removable multiple part shredding screen which cooperate with a safety interlock to effectively preclude removal while the apparatus is in operation.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide apparatus for vacuuming and shredding lawn and garden debris which apparatus has at least one easily removable shredding screen which can be facilely removed for cleaning and/or replacement yet which is provided with a safety interlock precluding access to the screen or the removal of the screen while the apparatus is in operation.
Other objects will be in part obvious and in part pointed out more in detail hereinafter.
A better understanding of this invention will be obtained from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings of illustrative applications of the invention.